


cocoa hearts

by huangkiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, idk how to tag, this is just selfindulgent markren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangkiss/pseuds/huangkiss
Summary: Renjun can't sleep, and it's all because of a stupid boy.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	cocoa hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing honestly- this is my first ever fic, please be nice 
> 
> title from my lovely friend, euchie :D

Renjun can't sleep.

Which isn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, but tonight...he sighs, turning over in his bed for the millionth time that night, blankets rustling under him.  _ Messing up your already fucked sleep schedule over a boy,  _ he chides himself,  _ how pathetic.  _ You see, Huang Renjun isn't very experienced with “boy trouble”, as his older sister once called it, and never in a million years would he have thought he would encounter it with  _ mark lee, _ of all people. The elder was the campus heartthrob, his friendly smile and gentle demeanour made hm quite popular among the students and teachers alike. He was the kind of person Renjun wouldn't have ever crossed paths with if it wasn't for Jeno joining the basketball team, and still, Mark was nothing more than a friend of a friend, and maybe a semi-crush for him. 

All of which changed, of course, when during a particularly sleepless night of scrolling through his instagram feed, a chance message from mark caught his attention, and it wasn't long til they were texting every night, leading to facetime-ing in the dark and various outings at 4 am in the morning. A smiles appears on his face as he thinks of the first rays of the sun shining on Mark's face, their fingers intertwined, the cup of oreo mush forgotten in favour of watching the sunrise together.

he turns over, screaming into his pillow about  _ stupid boys ruining everything  _ which, if he's honest, is directed as much at himself at mark. The sound of his phone pinging brings a welcome distraction, until he reaches for it and realizes its from mark, promptly slamming the phone back on his bedside table.  _ mark doesn't deserve this. it isn't even his fault!  _ says the voice in his head, but the thought is buried under a million others as he watches a stone bounce again his window.

He thinks he's imagining it at first, but when a rather heavy one almost breaks through he can't help but rush to his window and  _ oh my god.  _ it’s the one person he does not wanna see right now, maybe the one he needs to,  _ andholyshitmarkleeisstandingonhisfrontyard. His _ form is barely visible in the inky darkness of the night, but Renjun can make out his messy bangs, his hand clenched around a handful of pebbles and his unmistakable harry potter glasses. yeah, that’s definitely Mark.  He runs down the stairs at record speed, grabbing the warmest coat he can find and pulling it on before stepping out. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AT ASS O’CLOCK YOU COULD’VE WOKEN MY PARENTS UP MARK LEE ARE YOU INSANE?” he screams at the other boy from across the yard, heart hammering in his chest, the cold wind biting into his skin as he stumbles and almost falls face first in the snow.

The older immediately rushes to help him before Renjun swats his hand away. "Why are you here?" he watches Mark flinch, realizing only then how harsh his words came out. “I had, um, something kind of important to tell you?” Mark says, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket, his nervous voice making the statement sound more like a question. Renjun, lovesick idiot that he is, can't help but notice how _adorable_ mark looks, with his cheeks dusted pink and parted lips. “it's something important and, i need to tell you but you've been ignoring me --" Mark rambles in that Mark-ish way of his and Renjun is endeared, a certain fondness in his gaze as he watches the elder.

"Renjun, I like you. I really really like you and I just-“ and renjun has heard enough, pulls mark into a soft, lingering kiss, all chapped lips and warm mouths. Mark kisses him back immediately. Their faces are still close, warm breathes mingling together in the cold air. “I like you a lot too, Lee.” The elder looks at him with starry eyes and a soft smile and renjun can’t help but steal another kiss.

He invites Mark in for hot chocolate, assuring him his parents wouldn’t mind,  _ they’re literally in love with you, mark,  _ and absolutely adores the way mark beams at his words. They end up cuddling on the couch like they’ve done thousands of times before, renjun explaining rather embarrassingly about how he’d believed some rumor about mark and na jaemin, earning a “you should really stop believing Donghyuck’s secondhand gossip, Injun” from mark as they both burst into a fit of giggles, and Renjun thinks if he could freeze any moment in time it would be this, their limbs tangled under the well-worn moomin blanket, warm smiles and kisses that taste of cocoa.


End file.
